The Trained Chosen One
by Red the Revolutionary
Summary: A 'What If' Professor McGonagal was able to convince Dumbledore to let Harry live with someone who wouldn't abuse him. Watch as a Harry who wasn't abused, but was instead loved, takes on the Magical World. Harry/Harem, or Harry/Multi. Eventual Dark Harry. Title may change. HP/OC/HG/DG/AG/FD/GD/PP/PP/LL. Abandoned and re-written under the title Dirty Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The Trained Chosen One - Chapter One

_**Hi, I'm Red. Yes, from Pokémon. This is a story idea that got into my head, and I can't rest when things like that happen. So yeah.**_

_**This will be a harem Fic, and will contain humor, but is NOT crack.**_

_**It's a 'What if' McGonagal had convinced Dumbledork to not give Harry to an obviously abusive family back in the first book.**_

_**I will put a list of the characters in the harem at the bottom of the page, as well as a list of characters I will NOT be putting in, no matter how much people bitch to me about it. Had that happen with one of my other stories.**_

_**I don't update often, since I only write when I can only think about writing, aka, when inspiration hits me. But if the summary doesn't say 'Abandoned', it is ongoing. **_

_**If you want to steal this story idea, go ahead, you don't even have to ask. Seriously. I'd love a heads up, just so I can read it, and maybe a shout-out, but that's it.**_

_**Let the story begin.  
**_

An old man walked from a forest, onto a street know as Privet Drive. He pulled out a mechanical device from his robes, and used it to take the light from the street lamps. He put the device in his pocket, and a cat meowed nearby. "Professor McGonagal, I should have known you would be here."

The cat transformed into a woman, and approached him. "Good evening, Albus."

As they walked down the street, she said, "So, are the rumors true?"

"I'm afraid they are. Both the good and bad."

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him here now. They should be along shortly."

"Are you sure it was wise to delegate this to Hagrid?"

"I trust the boy with my life Professor!"

"His heart may be in the right place, but that's not what I'm worried about..."

"Have faith my dear, he hasn't failed me yet. Unless you count his cooking skills, but some things can't be helped. And now we know better!"

As he said this, a flying motorcycle landed next to them, and a large man got out. "Professor Dumbledore sir. Professor McGonagal."

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore said.

"No sir. Little tyke fell asleep flying over Bristle. 'Ere you go. Try not to wake 'im." Hagrid said, as he handed Dumbledore a baby in blue blankets. They then continued to walk down the street.

"Professor, you can't let him stay with these muggles! They're the worst kind I should know, I've been watching them all day!" McGonagal proclaimed.

"They are the only family he has, Professor. We have no choice." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, please listen to me, nothing good can come of this! Please!"

"Will it make you happy if I check in in him every year or so?" Dumbledore said, trying to end the argument through negotiation.

"No! They would abuse him everyday you weren't there, then pretend to be happy when you are! May I make a suggestion?"

"I don't see why not. After all, I seem to have forgotten which of these houses was the one I was supposed give Harry to..." Dumbledore said, tapping his chin, trying to remember which number.

"Just watch them with me for a day. If you do, then I'll never complain again. Just please, do this as a favor to me."

"I'm not sure we could keep him safe for a day with all of Voldemorts followers hunting him." As Dumbledore said this, he saw both McGonagal and Hagrid flinch at the name, he didn't lecture them about that silliness.

"Professor, I'd be 'appy to look after 'im for a day or two. If we put 'im in Hogwarts, he'll be safe, specially with all o' those Death Eaters scrambling." Hagrid said. He hadn't seen the blokes McGonagal was talking about, but he knew that she was a great judge of character. She would know if they were a capable family or not. Dumbledore on the other hand, was occasionally short-sighted... Something that had accidentally hurt people in his past.

"See? Hagrid can look after him, while we observe the family. No risk if you do this, a giant one if you don't." McGonagal said.

Dumbledore sighed, before saying, "Very well. McGonagal and I will observe them tonight and tomorrow, Hagrid, would you mind taking Harry to your cottage? I can think not no safer place in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

McGonagal couldn't help but think, _Really? You think the safest place is in a hut without any wards, located directly next to a Forest full of dark and dangerous creatures, with only one person guarding?_ She sighed, and said, "Thank you Albus. You wouldn't regret this."

"Thank you sir! I can't bear to let poor little 'Arry go just yet..." Hagrid said, before taking Harry and heading back to his bike. _Ah, babies are just the most wonderful things in the world! Truly, The Powers That Be (TPTB) wanted all babies to be cute, so that mothers could be happy. I wonder if I was a cute baby?_

"Well McGonagal, what now? You might be able to transform into a cat, but I certainly can't. What do you suggest I do?"

McGonagal smiled, and said, "Just be a fly on the wall!" She then took out her wand, and by tapping it on Dumbledores forehead, transformed him into a fly. He then flew into the house to observe. McGonagal transformed into a cat, and went to find somewhere to sleep. They had an early morning, of watching bad muggles after all.

_**Training-Leveling-Grinding-Harry Potter!**_

_**(The Next Evening)**_

The next night, Dumbledore and McGonagal had returned to Hagrids hut, where they had come to a decision.

"I will never say this again, and if you tell anyone outside of room, I will deny it to my death." Dumbledore paused, and continued. "You were right."

McGonagal smiled, knowing she had just saved the boy years of abuse.

"So what should we do with him now Professor? This was your idea. His parents are dead, and his Godfather is under arrest for telling Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Why can't we keep 'im here? I'd be more than 'appy to raise 'im myself if need be." Hagrid said.

"I'm afraid not. What I said was true, we can't allow he to much fame, or he would grow arrogant, and we all know what happens when a young, powerful, and arrogant wizard decides he wants more than what he's given." Dumbledore said.

"How about Remus? Aside from his condition, which can easily be treated, he has no real downsides. A strong wizard, with plenty of experience fighting of Dark Wizards. He would surely help Harry see the light. And he is now the last of the Mauraders, James' group of friends. Between James' and Peters murder, and Sirius being locked up, he will need something to anchor onto." McGonagal pointed out.

"That's all well and nice, but how do we make sure he isn't seen in the Magical world?" Dumbledore asked.

"We could ask nicely." Hagrid said.

"What Hagrid said is true, in spirit. You know that Remus would do anything for James and Lily, and if living in the muggle world meant taking care of their only son, who they _died_ protecting, I'm sure he would accept." McGonagal stated.

Dumbledore sighed, once again, he was being talked into doing something by McGonagal. He remembered one time he tried to fire her so that an up-and-coming wizard could take her place. She walked out of the room the newly appointed head of Gryffindor. "Very well. I will fire-call him at once." When he got closer to the fireplace, he took out his wand, and muttered, "I always hated fire calls. Why do I have to put my face in fire? It's so unnatural..."

_**Training-Leveling-Grinding-Harry Potter!**_

_**(At Remus' House)**_

Remus was silently crying to himself on his couch. _How could they have died? Why did I let them die? Why wasn't I there to stop Voldemort? I could've bought them time, let them escape, and Harry would still be alive... But now he's dead! It's all my fault!_

He noticed someone calling him, and saw Dumbledores face in the fireplace. "Remus, are you there? Remus?"

Remus wiped the tears from his face, and went over. "Hello Professor. What can I do for you?" He couldn't help but talk in a depressed way. He knew that he should at least act ok, just so that no one would worry.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now? What exactly have you heard?"

"You-know-, no, _Voldemort_ killed James, Lily, and Harry. Somehow he was also killed." He nearly broke down just saying their names, but he managed to get it all out.

Dumbledore sighed. Again. He needed a nap, and desperately. "Well, part of that's true."

Remus' eyes lit up in hope. "Which part? Who survived?" And then a wave of fear hit him. "Oh Merlin, tell me it wasn't Voldemort! Please!"

"Well, kind of. That part's hard to explain. The gist of it is this: Voldemort no longer has a body, and Harry is with me. But I don't think I'd be a proper father figure, considering my age and other duties. You on the other hand..." Dumbledore trailed off, hoping that Remus would get to there on his own.

"You mean... Me? You're considering letting me take care of Harry?" Remus said, on the verge of braking down.

"We've already considered. We are now offering. Would you like to adopt-"

"YES! Merlin yes, I'll be right over!" Remus ran out of the room, and Dumbledore shook his head. Then Remus came back, saying, "Um, where are you exactly?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and Remus swore he heard Hagrid laughing madly in the background. "We are at Hogwarts, but we'll come to you. But before I give Harry to you, I need you to promise me some things, ok?"

"Yes, anything Professor."

"We need you to live in the muggle world. I don't want Harry to live in the wizard in world, so that he can grow up outside of his fame. Of course, you are still free to use magic, and even teach Harry about a little magic, but no big 'Lets go take a tour of the Ministry of Magic' trips, ok? You may also invite over friends, but again, no big parties, and _especially_ not if they have anything to do with The Daily Prophet. Do you understand?"

"Don't show off Harry. Do teach Harry to be good. Got it. Anything else?"

"No. As I said, feel free to teach him as much about the Magical world as either of you like, but he must never go to the magical world without my permission."

"Brilliant." Remus was smiling. He hadn't smiled in ages. He would get to look after Harry, and redeem himself to Lily and James. "When should Harry be arriving?"

"Hagrid will be there with him there shortly. I will help you find a good home in the Muggle world, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you. I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get."

"Wonderful!" Remus heard someone in the background, and saw Dumbledore turn his head, nod, and look back at him. "Professor McGonagal says that you have no taste in furniture, and that she and Molly Weasly will decorate your house for you. Free of charge." Both Remus and Dumbledore laughed, knowing that any visit that involved two witches about decorating would put a large dent in Remus' bank account.

"Very well Professor. Anything else you need before I start packing?"

"Not particularly. Oh, but if you happen to find any good muggle candies, please do tell me. I don't know why, but I've always loved muggle candy."

"Professor, have you ever heard of a 'Lemon Drop'?"

_**Training-Leveling-Grinding-Harry Potter!**_

_**(Two weeks later, Harry and Remus' new House)**_

Two weeks later, Remus and Harry had found their new home. A humble little two-story cottage that had a wonderful view of the sunset from the balcony, a small little garden, and a hidden Floo Fireplace.

It was just outside of London, so that they could go in if something was needed there, but they were far away enough so that no one would find them.

Two days after Remus had settled in, Professor McGonagal had followed through on her threat, er, kind offer, to help decorate the house with Mrs. Weasly.

At one point, Mrs. Weasly asked for a marriage contract between her daughter, who she had just had, and Harry Potter. Remus laughed at first, but, when he realized he had just angered the woman who would be decorating his home (and then giving him the bill) he explained that he wanted Harry to marry someone he truly love, like James and Lily did, and that he didn't think that he could ever do so if he felt obligated to marry someone. Despite this, the next room they 'decorated' was unusually expensive. Suspicious.

Once they were done, and had left, Remus was left to take stock of what had happened. When looking at what the house had, he saw that there was a kitchen, a living room, one bathroom, and a dining room on the first floor, while the second story had five bedrooms, a private bathroom for the master bedroom, and another for the other four.

He assumed that would mean that he got the master bedroom, Harry would get the one next to that, and that the other three would be guest rooms.

Ha!

The girls completely ignored him. They knocked down a wall between two spare rooms, and called it an Library. They were about to give the master bedroom to Harry, but Remus had managed to call Dumbledore in time.

Although he had to admit, the nursery was quite nice. If he was a two year old, he certainly wouldn't have any complaints.

But that didn't stop Harry from crying every night at two in the morning.

Merlin forbid he get any sleep.

Luckily, Dumbledore had hired him to be a 'roaming Professor', whatever that was. Regardless if it was a real job, he was assured he would get a real paycheck every two weeks.

Remus had decided that he would use the money to get the best textbooks available, so that Harry could be a wizard that lived up to his legend.

Then he saw his much they cost.

Then decided that Harry would have a lot of time to learn at Hogwarts, and instead bought him some much cheaper, er, simper, textbooks.

_**Training-Leveling-Grinding-Harry Potter!**_

_**(Seven years later, Harry and Remus' House)**_

"Uncle Remus! What's this do?" An eight year old Harry asked. Harry was reading next to Remus in the library, as they have been for a couple days, since they went on their latest textbook shopping trip. Currently, he was reading a Potions book, a subject that had fascinated Harry.

"Oh, the Elixir to Induce Euphoria? That makes the drinker all happy, and they can barely stop laughing." Remus replied. He was writing a report to Dumbledore, saying that Barry had taken an interest in potions recently, and was requesting the current Potions teacher to teach him the basics. Poor Remus had barely passed his Potions OWLS, and he had forgotten everything he knew since then.

"Like they're being tickled?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, exactly like they're being tickled."

"What's this one do?"

"Veritaserum? That makes you tell the truth, no matter what."

"Why is Uncle Sirius still locked up?"

_Not this again. _"I've told you Harry. We don't know exactly how Voldemort killed your parents. But we know that your Uncle Sirius did something bad."

"But he says he didn't do it!"

"There's no way to tell if he's telling the truth or not."

"What about the Ver-at-a-ce-rum?" Harry said, carefully pronouncing it, so he would look smart in front of his Uncle Remus.

Remus smiled. Oh, to be youthful. "Well you seem is someone focus' really hard, then they can beat the Potion. So we can't tell."

"But what if we make him drink both the Ver-ar-ce-rum, and the... The other one. Then he would be to happy from being tickled to focus on lying!"

This made Remus pause. What the boy said actually made sense. If one was fed the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, they would be to busy laughing to focus, and when they were fed the Veritaserum, they wouldn't be able to focus on protecting their mind, allowing the Potion to work! "I'll... I'll ask a friend. That might actually work Harry, good job!" Remus started to write a new letter to Dumbledore, explaining Harry's idea. He also wrote one to the Minister for Magic, just in case Dumbledore said no. Of course, writing to the Minister for Magic was easy. Getting him to read it, was another thing. Luckily, a letter from Harry Potters guardian should do the trick. He sent off his owl, and told Harry to go to bed.

The next day, Harry gave Remus the mail. Overnight, two owls arrived. One, from Dumbledore, saying that said that he would look into the theory.

The other was from the Minister for Magic. It said that they would be willing to give Sirius Black an Appeal, if Harry Potter would attend. Why Harry Potter was required for his godfathers Appeal was beyond Remus, but if that's what it took to get his friend out if Azkaban, then Harry Potter would go.

He wrote back to the Minister, saying that Harry would attend, but only if no reporters from the Daily Prophet were allowed inside of the entire Ministry, so that Harry could preserve his privacy.

He got the confirmation inside of an hour. Apparently, the Minister was more than happy to kick some nosy people out if it meant he could talk to The-Boy-Who-Lived. The trial would be one week from today, and the Ministry would provide the Potions.

_**Training-Leveling-Grinding-Harry Potter!**_

_**(One week later, Remus' house)**_

"Do you remember what I said? Don't tell anyone who you are, unless I say so. Otherwise, let me do the talking." Remus said, reviewing the rules once again.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And that under no circumstance should you talk during the trial. Unless the Judge asks for you."

"Okay."

"Not even if you have to use the restroom."

"Okay! Let's go! We only have ten minutes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, we have- Crap! Er, darn it! We do need to get going."

"Can we have Hagrid over tonight? I'm sure he'd like Uncle Sirius!" Harry asked.

They had regularly had people over for dinner, ranging from Dumbledore, Professors from Hogwarts, the Weaslys, all the way to 'Mad Eye' Moody. Harry adored Mad Eye and Hagrid, although Remus would never know why. He guessed it was because of Hagrids beard and Mad Eyes eye.

"One thing at a time. Let's focus on this trial, then we can worry about dinner." And with that, he Apparated to the Ministry.

Surprisingly, the Minister had kept his word, and Remus and Harry were able to find their way to the courtroom without being attacked by reporters.

When they got there, they found Sirius to be in the standard cage that was used for Death Eaters.

A strange chubby fellow walked up to them, and looked at Harry. "Well, you must be Mr. Potter! I'm so glad we could finally meet! My name's Cornelius Fudge, I'm the Minister for Magic. Who's your guardian?"

Harry looked to Remus, who said, "I'm Remus Lupin." When he saw Fudges eyes widen, he continued, "Yes, _that_ Remus Lupin. But I take Wolfsbane Potion, so you don't need to worry about yourself, or Harry here. And we are both very thankful for you for banning any press from being here."

"Yes, of course. Anything for Harry. We all owe him a debt that can never be repaid."

They went off to their seats, Remus and Harry in the spectators seats, while Fudge sat on the Minister for Magics. Just before the trail began, Dumbledore and Snape sat down next to them.

"Ah, hello Dumbledore." Remus said. He knew he was in trouble. He wasn't supposed to let Harry into the Magical World, and he let Harry go into the very core of it. But why Dumbledore brought Snape was something that he didn't know.

"Mr. Lupin. I gave you very explicit instructions to not let Harry come here. Yet here we are. Care to explain?"

Harry looked over, noticing the two for the first time. "Hello Dumbledore! What are doing here? Are you going to help my Uncle become free?" He asked, with a bright smile.

"Unfortunately, I am here to lecture your poor Uncle Remus. He was not supposed to take you here."

"But I asked him too! We need to go here to free my Uncle!"

"Who told you that?" Remus asked. He didn't show Harry the mail. It was in bad taste to let young people see bills and such.

"I kind of..." Harry said something, but it was to quiet for anyone to hear.

"What did you say Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I kind of... Um... Don't get mad... But I read the mail from owls sometimes." Harry admitted.

Remus glared at Harry. Not helping him prove that he was a responsible parent.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly, thinking that he was just like his father.

Snape had similar thoughts, but not quite as nice.

"Who's he? Will he help free my Uncle?" Harry asked, pointing to Snape.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was the one that made the Potions." Snape said. "And my name is Severus Snape, I am the Potions teacher at Hogwarts." Of course, Snape was obligated as a Slytherin to pronounce each syllable like he was insulting not only the person he was talking to, but the word itself.

_Note to self: don't ask for Potions teacher to teach Harry. _Remus thought.

"That's nice of you! Thank you!" Harry said with a smile, seemingly oblivious of the deathly glare that Snape was giving him.

Then the trial began. Sirius was woken up from the Stun Spell that they had put him under. He was checked for any potions or spells, and cleared. He was then given the Elixir of Europhia, and after a moment of laughing, he was given Veritaserum.

"Please state your name." Fudge said.

"I am Sirius!" He broke up into laughter, and a couple of the juror members couldn't help the smile on their faces, but a man who's name was Sirius, and was uncontrollably laughing was a awfully wonderful joke. "Sirius Black!" From what the jurors could tell, he had to be telling the truth, since the man was extremely white, and couldn't contain himself enough to be called somewhat serious.

"To prove to the court that Veritaserum works, tell us something you haven't told anyone before." Fudge said.

"I found out from Helga Hufflepuffs daughter, that Helga and Rowina Ravenclaw had an affair, and that Helga made a wish that all girls could feel that way, and now every girl in the school will at least be somewhat bisexual!" After breaking up into laughter for several moments, he continued, "I didn't tell anyone because they would think I'm crazy!"

Fudge looked towards Dumbledore, who ever so slightly nodded. _Well. That's somewhat disturbing. _Fudge thought. "Very well. Are you guilty of telling You-Know-Who where the Potters where on the night they were killed?"

"No! It was Peter Pettigrew!" Again, he had to pause to laugh, and continued, "I think he's still alive, as a rat!"

The jurors started mumbling amongst themselves, and Fudge said, "Prove to the court that you are still under the influence of the Veritaserum."

"The wish that Helga made is called Helgas Gift! I found out about it after I had my first three-way, which I got when-"

"That's quite enough, we believe you. All in favor of releasing the prison Sirius Black?" Fudge asked, and when the majority had raised their hands, with a few exceptions, he said, "Very well. Sirius Black you are released. The Ministry apologizes for keeping you prisoner for so long." He used his gavel, and the doors to the cage opened, and Sirius stumbled out.

Remus rushed over, and said, "Hello old friend. How are you feeling?"

"A whole lot better now that I'm out if that cage. What took you so bloody long?"

"I've been busy." He looked over to find Harry, and saw him trying to talk to Snape, who was leaving as quickly as he could.

"What do you think the best type of cauldron is?" Harry asked.

"The type that leaves me alone." Snape replied.

"Is there a type that _doesn't _leave you alone?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"No, and that's the difference between you and my favorite cauldron." Snape said, exiting the courtroom, and abandoning Harry.

Harry turned around, and saw Remus helping a limping Sirius walk. "Uncle Sirius! You're free!" He ran over to hug his Uncle for the first time.

"Is that... Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. He looks just like James, doesn't he? But he has his mothers eyes." Remus said.

When they got home, Sirius said that he would take the couch, which caused Remus to laugh for some reason. "No. You will take the bed, and you will like the bed. Or else Professor McGonagal will yell at you for having no taste. Do you know how I know that she will?"

"No. How?"

"Because I don't like that bed, and when I complain, she always finds out, and sends a howler. Every time."

Harry said, "Which means we should expect one in the morning, since you just complained."

Remus sighed, and said, "Welcome home Sirius."

_**And scene. Wow, that trial scene took longer than I that it would. Oh well. More for you I guess.**_

_**Now, this story will have:**_

_**Ron bashing, (if he doesn't behave. I haven't decided. Could go either way)**_

_**A nice, not-about-to-sacrifice-Harry Dumbledore. (Although he will still be manipulative, just not bad.)**_

_**Major Ginny bashing. (I hate that bitch.)**_

_**As for Harry's harem, here's who I have, but keep in mind, some characters may not come into play for some time.**_

_**Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Fleur, and the Patil twins, as well as an OC that won't be added until the third year. **_

_**I MIGHT include Gabrielle, and Susan Bones, but they would definitely have to wait awhile.**_

_**And there is no way in hell that I will put the following girls into the harem:**_

_**Lavender (I am saving her as a present to Ron if he behaves, but if he doesn't, she's going to Harry)**_

_**Tonks (look, I like a metamorphi too, but she's to old for this Harry)**_

_**Ginny (submissive whore, inbred cunt, intelligence of a goldfish)**_

_**Cho (crybaby. And I'm giving her to Cedric as an 'I'm sorry I killed you' present later on)**_

_**Pansy (Dracos bitch)**_

_**Katie Bell (who?)**_

_**Hannah Abbot (actually, nothing against her, but the harems full)**_

_**Now, these are the weird ones that I've found in FanFiction. Peope seem to pair up Harry with Narcissca, Bellatrix, Professor McGonagal, and his own mother. I am not doing any of those.**_

_**Feel free to give suggestions about anyone I missed. **_

_**Now this story won't revolve around sex, like other Harry harem Fics, but will have it. Keep in mind, I'm a virgin myself, and my only attempt at writing a lemon was awful. There will definitely be lime (something I can write well) but lemons are a maybe. Limes may happen as soon as Chapter 3, or won't happen until Chapter 10. If lemons appear, they won't be for some time, definitely not until they're all in their fourth year. **_

_**Of course, if there's a writer who can actually write smut, then please PM me or leave a review, as I can always use advice. Or, lacking that, you can write one for me, and I'll put it in the story. Whatever works.**_

_**Future ANs won't be this long, I swear.**_

_**Oh, and that 'Helgas Gift' thing, I totally stole that from red-Johnson. I didn't even ask. I probably should... Oh well. **_

_**Please give me Title ideas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Trained Chosen One - Chapter Two

_**Hey, I may or may not have said this, but I seriously hate this title. I really would like some help with that.**_

_**Also, I have decided to bash Rons brains out. Hopefully, Ginny the Whores brains will follow.**_

_**HOWEVER:**_

_**I adore George and Fred. Or Gred and Feorge. Whichever you prefer.**_

_**The point is, they will be safe. And used for comedic purposes occasionally.**_

_**I would like to remind you all that despite having a Brit for a best friend, I am of German descent (loved the World Cup btw), so my British lingo might not be great.**_

_**Also, I hope you like Dragons as much as I do! :)**_

Harry was waiting by kitchen window, waiting for his acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

"I know you know that waiting there won't make the letter get here any faster." Remus said, reading the Daily Prophet while eating breakfast at the table.

"It might. You never know." Harry said.

"Hey Moony, can I make Harry's room a workout room when he leaves?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen.

Remus grinned, and said, "Surely you can't be serious?" Harry laughed, while Sirius glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Never heard that one before." Sirius replied.

A few minutes later, an owl flew through the window, dropped a letter, grabbed a piece of bacon, and flew out.

"My letter!" Harry yelled.

"My bacon!" Sirius cried.

"What if they say I'm not going?" Harry said, a scared look on his face.

"They don't send denial letters." Remus said.

"What if I'm the first?!" Harry yelled, beginning to freak out.

"Then we'll send you to that school in France. French girls are awesome." Sirius said.

"Open the letter!" Harry yelled.

"Fine, fine." Remus said. He opened the envelope, then read out loud. "Hogwarts is proud to accept-"

"I MADE IT! I ACTUALLY MADE IT!" Harry yelled.

"Yes yes, we know, no need to yell!" Sirius said.

"But I made it! I actually made it! I can't believe it!"

"I wonder what house he'll be in." Remus said.

"Not Slytherin." Sirius said.

"Or Hufflepuff." Harry said. "Can we go to get my wand now? You said I have to wait, but now I don't have to anymore, right?"

"I suppose so." Remus said. "Sirius, can you take him? I have a job interview. I can't just be doing nothing now that Harry will be gone nine months of the year."

"I can't either, I have a date."

"Don't lie Sirius. It sets a bad example." Remus replied, returning to his newspaper.

"I do! I really do!"

"Really? What's the lucky girls name?"

"Uh, she goes to a different school?" Sirius attempted to lie.

"Go take Harry shopping." Remus ordered.

"Moony, do you remember the last I went shopping?"

"No." Remus considered this for a moment, and said, "I'll call Hagrid. Between the two of you, I'm sure you can get him everything he needs."

"Yay! I'll go get ready!" Harry said, as he ran upstairs.

"So what job are you applying for?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business."

"Does Dumbledork have something planned perhaps?"

"You should treat him with respect. He's in charge of the Order, and you know it."

"You didn't answer my question!" Sirius proclaimed, as if that meant he won. "What's he have in mind? World domination? Immortality?"

"Why do you think such low things of him?"

"Because he knew that I was innocent. I would never have betrayed Lily and James, but he still condoned my imprisonment." Sirius said, slightly more Sirius. Er, serious.

Remus sighed, and said, "I'm sure he did what he thought was best. Now go! Make sure his wand is good at dueling, Merlin knows he'll need it. And keep an eye on Hagrid. Last time he was over, he seemed suspicious."

"He was probably just nervous, since you might have seen him Vanish your terrible cooking."

"What? Hagrid wouldn't do that!"

"He did after he saw me do it. You can't really blame us, you're a terrible cook."

"Hey! My cooking is fantastic!"

"No, Harry's cooking is fantastic. Everything that you cook is awful. Except for your spaghetti, and PB&Js. Those are wonderful."

"Don't try that insult/compliment on me Padfoot, I've seen you use it on a thousand girls. And I have yet to see it work."

"It's worked!"

"No way. Prove it."

"Remember at my trial? I said I had a three-way. And I was under Veritaserum! I have to say, at first it was a bit difficult, but then it got really _hard_!" Sirius laughed. He couldn't help himself.

Remus smiled, but still rolled his eyes, and went to call Hagrid.

_**Training-Grinding-Leveling-Harry Potter!**_

Half an hour later, Hagrid, Harry, and Sirius were at Diagon Alley.

"So, we should we start with?" Harry said.

"'Ow about you and I go get yer wand, while Padfoot 'ere gets yer books?" Hagrid suggested.

"But I don't want to get the books! Can't I get the pet instead?"

"Yes, ya will be doing that. I ain't allowed in there no more. Them cats give me the sneezes." Hagrid said.

"Alright, so you two get his wand at Ollivanders, I get the books at Flourish and Blotts, then we meet up at the Owl Emporium? When should we go to Madam Malkins?"

"'Ow about we do that after the Pet shop?" Hagrid suggested.

"Sure. And that's everything, right? Wand, books, robes, pet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir." Hagrid confirmed.

"Let's go!" Harry said.

"Fine, but Hagrid, Moony told me to get a wand that specialized in Dueling. Make sure to tell Ollivander, ok?"

"Can do. We'll be off then!"

Several minutes later, Hagrid and Harry arrived at Ollivanders wand shop. When they looked inside through the window, they saw an old man, sitting in a chair, eyes closed.

_Oh dear. _Hagrid thought. He couldn't fit through the door, so he said, "'Arry, go wake Olli up. I'm sure he's just takin' a nap."

Harry walked in, and tapped Ollivander on the shoulder, and sure enough, he woke up. Both Harry and Hagrid sighed in relief.

"Eh, who's there?" Ollivander said, before wiping his eyes. Then he saw Harry. "Oh, hello Mr. Potter! I thought I would see you around this time. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you sir. May I please have a wand?"

Ollivander laughed, and said, "Well my dear boy, it isn't quite that simple."

"It isn't?" Harry asked. As far as he was told he just had to go in here, ask for a wand politely, and pay.

"No, you just go on a dangerous quest, prove yourself worthy, and then defeat the King of Dragons!" Ollivander proclaimed. Harry had a worried look on his face, and Hagrid was staring into the window trying figure out what they were saying. Then Ollivander laughed. "I'm kidding my boy. I don't get much company, so I try to make the most of what I do get. Now, what kind of wand do you think you want?"

"Well, Uncle Remus says I should have one that's good for Dueling."

"That didn't answer my question." Ollivander replied.

Harry was confused at first, but quickly understood. "Oh. Well, I'm not sure what kind of wand I want, I haven't used any, except for this one time Uncle Sirius let me practice with his wand. But Uncle Remus didn't like that at all."

"Is that right? That does seem like them. Let's try this. Stay here, the store is quite dangerous." Ollivander said, before disappearing into the store. He came back, holding five wands with a glove. He placed them on the desk, each two inches apart from the next. "Now Mr. Potter, keep in mind that it is not you who chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses you."

"What if two wands choose me?" Harry asked.

"Then you get two wands." Ollivander said, like it saying that the sky was blue, or that water is wet. "While it may sound helpful, it is very difficult to duel wield wands, and the legends exaggerate greatly of the rewards. It is advised that you only use one. However, you may keep a spare wand, in case you lose or break your first wand." Ollivander explained. "Now please pick up each wand, and give it a flicker."

Harry picked up the wand on his left, and Ollivander said, "That similar to your fathers. It is an 11' Mahogany, and it's core is a Dragons Heartstring. Give it a whirl." Harry flicked it at a wall, and a fireball came out. "Perhaps not that one then." Ollivander said, taking the wand, and putting it under his desk.

Harry picked up the next wand, and Ollivander said, "This is similar to the wand that your mother had. 10 1/4', it's core is a Unicorn Tail Hair. Very goody for Charms work." When Harry waved it, it incinerated itself. "Well I never liked Unicorn Tail Hair Cores anyway."

Harry picked up both the third wand, that was like his Uncle Remus', but sizzled, which Ollivander took as a bad sign. The fourth, which was like his Uncle Sirius', didn't have a reaction at all, and Ollivander grabbed it, and threw it across the room, where it exploded seconds later.

There was only one wand left. "Go on then, pick it up!" Ollivander said. He couldn't help but be excited. Average wizards were given average wands, meaning they usually took the first one that was handed to them. But _four_ wands admitted that they were not worthy of Harry! Four! Dumbledore himself tried only three wands, and You-Know-Who as well!

Harry picked up the fifth wand, and waved it.

Nothing happened.

"Is this my wand?" Harry asked.

Ollivander glared at the wand. _This isn't how wands are supposed to be! They either deny the user, by reacting negatively, destroying themselves, or hurting the user, or they accept the user, by sending pure Magic into them! They don't just not react! _"No my boy, but this is strange. Wands don't just not react. Then again, this is a strange wand. It's brother was the one that gave you that scar. Oh well. Would you mind answering a few questions? Normally I can guess correctly, but if that were the case here, you would already have a wand."

"If it helps me get my wand, sure."

"Wonderful. Keep in mind, these will be either/or questions, there will never be a third answer. Now, we shall begin. In a duel, would you rather be faster, or stronger than your opponent?"

"Faster, so that I could cast more spells than my opponent."

"In a race, would you rather your legs be longer, or faster?"

"Longer, so I could be taller, and see further than I could otherwise."

"Lastly, would you rather be powerful and feared, or weak and loved?"

Harry took a moment, and answered, "I don't know."

"I said there weren't any third answers."

"But isn't it a trick question? Since a wizards magic is based on emotion, the more he's loved, the more powerful he gets. And if someone was feared and powerful, wouldn't they be attacked, and weakened?"

Ollivander smiled. "Perhaps. Good answer my boy. I think I know what wands may like you."

Ollivander went to the back of the store, and came back a few minutes later, with a single wand in each hand.

He handed one to Harry, who examined it. It had a Fire Red handle, and pitch Black base, with some weird carvings on the side. "What is this?" Harry asked. He felt warm holding it.

"Ebony wood, from the oldest Ebony tree I know. Ebony wands are wonderful in all forms of Combative Magic, and Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hands of a wizard who has courage, and isn't afraid to be themselves. Hold fast to your beliefs, no matter the external pressure, and it'll love you forever. The core is Dragon Heartstring. But that isn't ordinary Heartstring. It was from one of the Legendary Dragons, Alduin, who came close to burning the world to the ground. The carvings are Runes, which you'll learn about in school. I think it'd be best if you found out on your own what the exact wording is, but the gist of it is this: the Runes make the wand stronger, and more loyal to you. I have to ask, do you feel anything?"

"Yeah, it feels warm and tingly!" Harry said, smiling.

"Good. That'll be your wand." Oliver said, putting the other wand down.

"Would you mind if I take a look at that wand as well? You said I could have a spare, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Oliver said, handing Harry the second wand.

This one had a white base, with a golden handle, and similar Runes. Harry felt the same strange, warm feeling from this wand. "Thus one feels weird. Good, like the other one, but not like the other."

"Interesting. Two wands. I wonder which will be dominant. That wand is made from an ancient Aspen tree. Aspen wands are best suited for Charmswork, and Martial Magic. It is happiest in the hands of a strong-minded and determined wizard. I recall a book saying that it was a Wand for Revolutionaries. The core is a Phoenix Feather, which is quite rare. They are capable of the greatest range of Magic, although they do not learn quickly, unlike your Dragon Heartstring. They also will often act on their own accord, which many tend to dislike. They are notoriously picky, but once an allegiance is struck, it will be twice as hard to break. The Runes on this one are different. Again, I won't tell you the exact wording, preferring you for the next generation to learn Runes, something that few do, but they basically make the wand more loyal, and helps it with Elemental Magic specifically."

"Fantastic! How much for them both?" Harry asked.

"Is Hagrid paying?"

"Well, yeah... Uncle Remus won't let me access my Trust Vault anymore..." Harry said.

"Anymore? Did he let you use it at one point?"

"Yes. Uncle Sirius asked me to buy him a magazine through another magazine. He said that Uncle Remus told him that he couldn't buy anymore of those magazines, and that Uncle Remus was watching his Vault, so that he couldn't. But then Uncle Sirius wouldn't let me look at the magazine that _I _bought, so I told Uncle Remus. He got really mad." Harry explained. Years later, he would realize what his Uncle had asked him to buy.

Ollivander smiled, and said, "Ah. Well, I'm not sure that Hagrid would have enough for these wands, but I'll just give them to you. The Magical World owes you a debt, and I can consider us even now."

"Thank you!" Harry said, before taking the wands and running off.

Oliver sat back down, and began to take another nap. His last thought before drifting off to sleep, was _Ah children. Candy makers and toy makers may say that they love children's smiles, but a Wand maker means it. A child will eat his candy, break or lose interest in his toys, but they will always love their Wand._

When Harry got outside, he showed Hagrid his two wands. "Look! This one has a Dragon named Alduins Heartstring in it! And this other one has a Phoenix Feather! And they both have these really weird carving in them called Runes!"

Hagrid laughed, as he kept walking. Eventually, he pulled Harry into an alley, and said, "Now 'Arry, I gotcha two presents for yer Birthday, but ya can't tell yer Uncles about them until you get to Hogwarts, got it?" When Harry nodded, Hagrid reached into his coat, and pulled out two boxes, both about a foot and a half tall, and maybe ten inches wide, covered in Red and Gold wrapping paper.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"That's the point of the wrapping paper. Go ahead an' open it."

Harry grabbed one, and tore into it. Underneath the wrapping paper, was a cardboard box. Harry looked at Hagrid. "You got me a box for my birthday?"

"No, open the box up silly. Boxes don't weigh that what that weighs."

Harry opened the box after a moment of struggling with the tape, and found an egg. It was pure White, except for the small Gold stripes it had running through it. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, open the other one, they're kind of a two-fer." Hagrid said, handing Harry the other box.

Harry once again tore through the wrapping paper, and struggled with the box, before finding his prize. Another egg, but this time it was jet Black, except for the Red stripes it had, like the other one. "Hagrid, what are they? Please tell me!"

Hagrid smiled. He had kept a secret. He knew all about the phrase, 'like Hagrid keeps a secret' that ran about at Hogwarts. This sure showed them. Although technically, he really shouldn't show them this. "Those are Dragon eggs. I've been looking for some for awhile, to get rid of that silly thinkin' that Dragons are mean creatures. If we raise 'em right, they'll turn out alright. That White one is a Swedish Short-Snout. Noble creatures, and they got the hottest flame of all the Dragons. The Black one is Hungarian Horntail. Devilish creatures, got spikes on their tails, and love to use 'em. They're considered the most dangerous of all non-Legendary Dragons. I'll keep 'em on me until you get to Hogwarts, and they should hatch soon after that."

"Cool! Have you named them yet?"

"Well, they're yer Birthday present so I was gonna let you name 'em. But listen here 'Arry, you can't tell yer Uncles about this. Buying Dragon eggs is very illegal, so especially don't tell yer Uncle Remus. Yer Uncle Sirius might not care much, might even laugh a little, but he still can't know. Now, when they hatch, that'll be a different matter. We can say we found them abandoned in the Forbidden Forest. But not til then, ya understand?"

Harry nodded, and Hagrid smiled. "Great. Then let's go get yer Owl." Hagrid said, putting the eggs back into his coat.

"Why would I need an Owl, when I have two Dragons?" Harry asked.

"Well fer one, Dragons grow real big, real fast. And second, most people don't like it when a Dragon visits. They still think that there can't be a good Dragon."

"Oh. What kind of Owl should I buy?"

"I dunno. Whichever one ya fancy. They're just Owls. Can't do much 'cept deliver mail."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pet store. Sirius gave Harry some Galleons, and stayed outside to keep Hagrid company, since Hagrid had allergies. About ten minutes later, Harry walked out with a White Owl in a cage.

"Well what's 'er name?" Hagrid asked.

"I was going to call her Hedwig." Harry proudly stated.

"The girls will love her!" Sirius proclaimed, in true Padfoot nature. Oh, to be a Dogfather. It was a wonderful thing.

Harry couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks, and said, "Let's go get my robes now. What House do you think I'll be in?"

""Gryffindor."" Both Hagrid and Sirius said, at the same time.

"What are their colors?"

"Red and Gold. But Madam Malkins will know what to do. Just leave it to her." Sirius said.

Hagrid couldn't fit inside, so he and Sirius went out to eat promising sweets for Harry if he was good Madam Malkin. When Harry went inside, he found that he wasn't alone.

Harry sighed, and stood where Madam Malkin told him to. "Hello Draco." Harry said. Sirius had _begged_ Uncle Remus to let his sister and nephew over, for months and months. Just last year, he finally caved. Draco and his mother came over for dinner, and it was a disaster. Dracos favorite word was 'mudblood', something that he picked up from his father according to Uncle Remus. Needless to say, they weren't invited over again.

"Potter. Should I bother asking what House you'll be put in?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

The rest went on in an awkward silence, Madam Malkin telling one or the other to move this way or that for measurements. Draco eventually left, and when Harry did, he was given five sets of robes with the Gryffindor. 'On a hunch' Madam Malkin claimed.

Eventually, he paid, and left. He found Sirius and Hagrid easily enough, and went off to go home.

"Wait!" Sirius said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Did we forget something? You did buy all my books, right?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten you your Birthday present yet. Hagrid, which is the best Broom shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Harry can't have his own Broom til he's a second year." Hagrid said.

"And you can't ever buy a Dragon egg, let alone two, but you did that." Sirius replied.

"Wha- How'd you know that?"

"Hagrid, you have two giant lumps on your chest. That was the better of two possibilities."

"Oh. I thought I put those in the pockets. That explains a lot of looks I've been getting." Hagrid said, putting the eggs in his pocket, where the lumps vanished. "I'd say the best Broom store is Quality Quidditch Supplies. They got great stuff of everything ya'd ever need for Quidditch there. But it's mighty expensive. If ya want the best of best there, it'd cost more than both of the Dragon eggs."

"That's alright, we'll just visit Gringotts. We really should have done that anyway, to get Harry used to whats happening." Sirius said.

They arrived at Gringotts, and one fantastic cart ride later, they were at Harry's Vault. Hagrid had left to do 'some Hogwarts business', leaving Harry with just Sirius. After they got what they needed, which included ransacking, er, searching, the Vault for a crown for Harry to wear, they ended up in some Goblins office. They were seated in two nice chairs, facing a Goblin at his desk. They were very happy. The Goblin smiled, and handed them an hours worth of paperwork. Then they were less happy.

By the time they got out of there, fresh air had never smelled as good as it did then. But they were assured they would never have to do so again. They met Hagrid, who was waiting for them outside, and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Once there, Sirius bought Harry what the clerk assured them what the best outfit for Quidditch, and a Firebolt. Harry said that it was to expensive, but Sirius said that it was for freeing him from Azkaban. Upon hearing that Sirius was released from Azkaban, the price suddenly dropped, and they were rushed out.

"Well that was fun." Harry said.

"Certainly. It'll be a crime if they don't put you on the Quidditch team. Just don't tell Uncle Remus. You know how he is about rules. We'll just tell him when you're in your second year."

They said their goodbyes, and went home. After dinner, Harry went to bed, while Remus and Sirius stayed downstairs to talk.

Right as Harry was about to fall asleep, he heard Uncle Remus yell, "HAGRID BOUGHT HARRY WHAT?"

_**I think this is a bit rushed. Do you think I rushed it? **_

_**And I did intend to get further in this chapter, but oh well. Not like you won't eventually read it. **_

_**Yes, Harry will be able to talk to his Dragons. Here's my reasoning:**_

_**Harry's a Parseltongue.**_

_**Snakes are just long lizards with venom, and without legs.**_

_**Dragons are just lizards that can fly and breathe fire.**_

_**And yes, I already named them. No, they won't turn into girls for Harry to fuck. They will stay Dragons forever. But they will be OCs.**_

_**Also, I decided to put an OC into the harem, but she won't appear until Harry's third year.**_

_**Please help me come up with a better Title. Please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Trained Chosen One – Chapter Three

_**Hello again readers. I have changed my name, from BlueCelebi to Red the Revolutionary, so don't act like you don't know me.**_

_**As for the wait, well, get used to it. I update slowly. Sorry. But, I'm feeling inspired, so expect an update in a week or so.**_

_**I'm trying to get out about Four Chapters per Hogwarts Year, with a Chapter or two between each Year, hopefully each Chapter will be at least 3.5k words, preferably 4.5k words.**_

_**I have decided to fuck with some things in second year. Expect to be surprised. **_

_**Yes, I realize that expecting to be surprised will ruin the surprise, but don't worry, you'll still be surprised. **_

_**I will also be moving up some other shit. But you'll like that, I promise.**_

_**I think someone said something about Remus being Dumbledicks (Yes, I upgraded his insulting nickname) pawn, and I did that on purpose. Sirius will rebel, Remus will conform. Two sides to the same coin so to speak.**_

_**Lastly, I have been reconsidering adding Tonks to the harem, but I can't seem to think of a way to fit her in. If I do figure out how, don't expect it to happen any time soon.**_

_**On with the story!**_

Harry, Remus, and Sirius were walking down Kings Cross Station, with Sirius and Remus leading, and Harry with his luggage following behind them.

"You will not have a pet Dragon Harry." Remus said.

"Why not? Hagrid said that they aren't dangerous if you raise them right!" Harry protested.

"Because they can accidently kill you if they sneeze!" Remus proclaimed.

"Then he can keep them warm and away from pepper." Sirius said, as if explaining that if one kept the pin in a grenade, it wasn't a weapon.

"Quiet you! I'm still mad you let this happen. Now I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore about this." Remus said.

"What would Dumbledore do? Give advice that sounds helpful but is ultimately useless?" Sirius joked.

"He would kill the beasts!" Remus explained.

Sirius made a face, having only considered this possibility now, while Harry exclaimed, "He can't do that! They aren't even born yet, how does he know they will be bad?"

"It's not whether or not they're bad, I'm sure that if you and Hagrid raise them with love and care, then they would be wonderful Dragons, but they would still be Dragons, beasts that are rated XXXXX by the Ministry, the most dangerous something can get!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Dumbledore will kill them, and that will be the end of it." Remus said.

They were now at a bridge, and had stopped for Remus to kneel down in front of Harry to talk to him eye to eye.

"Look, I know you might think it's a good idea now, but you haven't seen the things that adults like Dumbledore and I have. Please just trust us."

Harry looked conflicted. He hated disappointing Remus, but he was clearly unconvinced that they would be dangerous.

Remus sighed, and said, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, my books, robes, Hedwig, and some Potion ingredients." Harry said.

"And you know which Platform you need to be on?"

"Platform…" Harry looked at his ticket. "Nine and Three Quarters."

Harry frowned, while Remus smiled and grabbed Sirius' shoulder, before Apparating away.

When Harry looked up, he found that he was alone with Hedwig. "Well that was rude."

With a shrug of his shoulders, he headed towards Platform Nine and Ten, thinking that he would eventually figure it out.

Several minutes later, Harry was staring at the Platform Nine sign thirty feet to his right, and the Platform Ten sign ten feet from his left. If there was a Platform Nine and Three Quarters, it had to be around here.

Harry settled on sitting a bench, deciding to wait and see if anything happens.

Soon enough, he saw the Weasleys, and resisted frowning. He did _not_ like the Weasleys.

Gred and Forge were awesome, but their mother was far to manipulative. She was clearly trying to make a strong friendship between himself and her youngest son, Ron, while also trying to get him to date her only daughter, Ginny.

At first, he was amused. He had thought that they were nice enough people, and that they were just a bit pushy.

But after awhile, he found that Ron was a pig, eating anything put in front of him. He would also completely ignore anything Harry said, instead talking about Quidditch. He didn't even like a good team!

Ginny also seemed nice enough at first. A bit shy, but that was alright, Harry wasn't a big talker either.

But one day, Ginny gave him a chocolate milkshake that she had made, but before Harry could try it, Sirius had stolen it and drank it completely.

Strangely, the first to react was Molly. She pulled out her wand, just as Sirius' eyes widened, and proclaimed his love for Ginny. Before anything else could happen, Molly used a Stunning Spell on him, and promptly left.

Later, Harry realized she had tried to feed him a Love Potion, and that if Sirius hadn't drank it, he would have likely been dating Ginny. Since then, he hadn't eaten anything that the Weasleys had given him.

Back to the moment, Harry saw Molly Weasley looking around, despite having all of her children near her.

"Where is he? Dumbledore said that Harry Potter would be here, and that we would be friends!" Ron whined.

Harry saw Gred and Forge look at him, and they all made eye contact. But they didn't speak up, choosing instead to say, "Mother, can we go? We want to get good seats this year!"

"Very well Fred." Molly replied.

"I'm George! Are you really my mother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, George, I'm just distracted."

"Heh. I'm just kidding. I am Fred." And with that, Fred ran into the pillar, and disappeared.

_So that's how that works. Ok then, I'll just wait until they leave, then go._ Harry thought.

Soon enough, Only Molly, Ron, and Ginny were left, while Harry still sat at the bench.

"Alright Ron, go on ahead. I guess Harry found another way in. I'm sure you can still find him on the train."

_Fat chance. _Harry thought. _Oh well, now I know what they're up to, and not to trust both the Weasleys, and Dumbledork. I suppose I do need to find out why, but I also have better things to do…_

Ron went in the pillar, while Molly and Ginny left.

Harry got up, and walked to the pillar. Just as he was about to run, he saw a pretty blonde girl wandering around, carrying luggage similar to his.

Harry walked over, and said, "Hello, are you lost?"

She smiled, and replied, "Yes, I am. You're going to Hogwarts too, right?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, what gave it away? The owl or the robes?"

"The owl. Do you know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is? I can't seem to find it for the life of me!"

"Yeah, I found it awhile back, I was just waiting for some, ah, how to put this… Manipulative prats seems like the best phrase, yes. I was waiting for some manipulative prats to leave before I went."

She giggled, and replied, "Well I suppose that that's a good thing. Where exactly is it?"

"Just up here." At this point, Harry stopped, and stared at the pillar that he had seen the Weasleys go through. "Just watch. I'll wait for you on the other side." With that said, Harry ran at the pillar.

The girl yelled something, but Harry was already through. Once across, he waited for the girl to follow him. Soon enough, she appeared in front of him.

"Fantastic. Ready to board?" Harry asked.

"Sure." The girl answered.

They boarded, and soon enough, the train was moving.

"So, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said with a smile.

The girl raised her eyebrows in clear surprise, smiled, "Hello Boy-Who-Lived. I'm Daphne Greengrass."

Harry had to resist rolling his eyes. "Please don't call me that. I really do hate that title."

"Why? It's a symbol of all of the good you've done to help Britain, maybe the world!"

Harry groaned. "Alright, everyone seems to have a different impression of what happened that night, so go ahead and tell me the lies that you've been told."

Daphne frowned. Her parents wouldn't lie to her. "My parents told me that when You-Know-Who tried to attack you, your magic was to strong for him, and the curse betrayed him, and kill him instead of you."

Harry didn't resist rolling his eyes this time. "Well, that's not the stupidest one I've ever heard. But that's also not true. My mother sacrificed herself for me. From what I've been told, by people that actually knew her, was that she spent her life casting a spell that would cause a Killing Curse to rebound, and it kill him, instead of me."

"Well that doesn't explain why you don't like the title."

Harry glared at her. "Because my mother died. Because my father died. Because my Uncle Sirius was sent to Azkaban for falsely betraying them. Because all of this happened, and everyone acts like this was a good thing. Like it was worth it."

Daphne flinched. She hadn't thought about it like that. She doubted anyone had. In the many Veterans eyes, the lives of a witch and wizard for vanquishing You-Know-Who was well worth it. Daphne lowered her head, and meekly replied, "I'm sorry… I never thought about it that way. I never thought about the cost of what their sacrifice bought."

Harry scoffed, and looked out the window. "Few do. But I suppose that's to be expected. Who cares about two wizards when a Dark Lord is killed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you. It's just… It's hard, you know?"

"I get it." Daphne replied.

They sat in silence for awhile, before Ron came by.

"Hi Harry! How've you been!"

Harry put on his best sarcastic face, and said, "Well I was doing a whole lot better before you got here! Beat it Weasley."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a fellow future-Gryffindor!"

"But it is a way to talk to a prat." Harry pointed out.

"Oh," Daphne said, "This is the prat you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes. Don't ever eat or drink anything he or his sister give you. Or his brothers, but for other, less evil, more mischievous reasons." Harry warned.

"Hey, we never did anything to you!" Ron said.

"What he meant to say, was they never _succeeded_ in doing anything to me." Harry explained to Daphne.

"Gotcha." Daphne responded.

"Harry, come on! Ditch this future Slytherin, and come join me and Neville!"

"Neville's here? Awesome!" Harry said, as he got up. He grabbed Daphnes hand, making her blush, pushed Ron out of the way, and looked in the windows until he found Neville with a girl with brown stringy hair. He opened the door, pulled Daphne with him, and sat down. "Hey Neville, what's up man!"

Neville smiled. Finally, someone he knew! Although he did have a girl that he didn't recognize with him. "Hey Harry. Nothing much. Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Daphne.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, I'm guessing you're Neville Longbottom?" Daphne asked, holding out her hand. Her parents made it a point to make sure she knew the name of every future Wizengamot seat holder.

"Yes, and this is Hermione Granger, go easy on her, she's a muggleborn." Neville said, shaking Daphnes hand.

"Yes, hello, I'm Hermione." She said with a smile, also shaking Daphne and Harrys hands.

Ron chose that moment to barge in. "Harry, why'd you bring that _thing_ with you? It's bad enough that this know-it-all is here, we don't need another buzzkill!"

And with that comment, Ron had managed to piss off every member of the room. Neville rather liked Hermione, she was nice and supportive, even if she was occasionally condescending. Ron had directly insulted Hermione and Daphne, and Harry since he had brought Daphne with him.

"Let's see… Uncle Sirius said to focus my magic, imagine something stupid, and…" Harry pulled out his Ebony wand, aimed at Ron, who was sure that a first-year couldn't do anything, since he himself couldn't either. Then Harry yelled, "**Stupefy!**"

Ron was hit point blank, and was thrown from the room, and into the other, which was empty. Harry promptly closed the door, moving from the window seat to the aisle seat, and smiled at Hermione. "So how much do you know about Hogwarts?"

Hermione was more than a little caught off guard by the fact that Harry had just cast a spell that she knew was taught in fourth year, despite being a first year, and that he now acted like it never happened at all. "Um…"

Harry turned to Neville, and asked, "Is she just nervous, or unprepared?"

"Nervous. Ron wasn't wrong when he said she was a know-it-all. From what I can tell, she really does know everything. I think she just didn't expect you to attack Ron."

"Ah." Harry said. He looked to Daphne, and saw she was still blushing. He was confused at first, but he then realized he was still holding her hand. His first instinct was to pull back, but figured that if she didn't, he saw no reason he should either.

Neville also noticed this, and said, "So, how did you two meet each other? And why wasn't I invited to your wedding? I _am_ your best mate Harry."

_Well that's new. He never jokes._ Harry thought. "We just met today, she couldn't find Platform Nine and Three Quarters, so I showed her the way. We aren't married."

"But you are dating?" Hermione asked, with a slight tone of sadness. From what she read, Harry was a powerful, kind, and handsome wizard. And so far, all of this was true.

"No." Daphne said, in a tone very similar to Hermiones.

Neville grinned, and looked at their intertwined hands, which quickly parted, with both owners of said hand blushing. "Course not." Neville said.

Daphne and Harry glared at him, and he shrunk in his seat. He still wasn't used to interacting with so many people. It was fine when they were nice to him, but that had changed.

"So what House do you think you'll be put in?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject before a fight broke out.

"Probably Gryffindor, unfortunately." Harry said.

"Unfortunately? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because that prat will definitely be put in Gryffindor too."

"Oh." Hermione said. "I think I'll be put in Ravenclaw. What about you Daphne?"

"I don't know." Daphne said. "I'm not exactly brave enough to be in Gryffindor, I'm not mean enough to be put in Slytherin, nor am I smart enough to be put in Ravenclaw. But I _really_ don't want to be put in Hufflepuff!"

Everyone laughed, and eventually, Harry said, "Just ask the Hat to put you in Gryffindor with me."

"The Hat?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's how you get sorted. It's hard to explain, just go with it." Neville said. "How did you think you got sorted?"

"Well, someone said something about fighting a troll…" Hermione said.

They laughed again, and Daphne said, "So how does one ask a Hat for something?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. My Uncle Sirius just said that as long as I was sure I wanted to be in Gryffindor, it would happen. So that should be true for you as well."

"Alright then." Daphne said with a smile, and moved a little closer to Harry.

"So what about you Neville?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Gryffindor if the Hat thinks I'm brave enough, Hufflepuff if it doesn't I suppose."

"I'm sure you'll make Gryffindor." Harry said.

The Trolley Lady knocked, and once Harry opened the door, she said, "Care for some candy darlings?"

"Sure. I'm buying, what do you guys want?" Harry asked.

Hermione refused to eat anything more than a single chocolate frog, claiming that she needed to 'maintain her figure'. Daphne on the other hand, realized that no 11 year old had a figure, and that she should get started on hers, so she ate four chocolate frogs, two licorice wands, three jelly slugs, and several boxes of acid pops. With any luck, all of those calories would be going to just the right places.

Harry was debating what to buy, when Neville suggested he just buy the cart. So, that's what he did. Not like it cost too much. He noticed Daphne eyeing the candy, and saved some for her later.

Several minutes into their feast, and Hermiones book reading spree, the door opened to reveal Draco and two men that couldn't be described in any other way than as grunts.

Harry sighed, and said, "What do you want now Draco?"

"Potter. It's not too late to become allies of the Malfoys. We can help make sure that you make the right friends, and that you don't need to interact with the…" Draco looked at Hermione and Neville, before finishing, "lesser wizards among society."

Daphnes jaw dropped. She was a Pureblood, and was taught never to insult another Pureblood member, especially one who would be as influential as Neville would one day be. It was well known that the most powerful family in Wizengamot was the Potters, not because they were particularly smart, or powerful, or even brave, it was in fact, that they just happened to somehow always be in the exactly right place, at the exactly right time. It was also well known that they would always drag a Longbottom with them, whether said Longbottom wished to or not, was up for debate. This meant that not only was Harry Potter, who Draco was speaking to in an extremely insulting manner, the most important member of Wizengamot, regardless of his age, it also meant that Neville Longbottom, who Draco had just _directly insulted_, was the second most important member, since when he graduated, his grandmother would give the responsibilities to him.

In other words, Draco had the brains of a goldfish. He only knows two things: What's in this moment, and what was in the last moment.

Harry had a very similar reaction. Instead of being shocked into silence like Daphne was, he replied, "I can very clearly see that there are lesser wizards in society. I can also see that I'm interacting with said lesser wizards now."

Draco smiled. This was going wonderfully! His father would be so pleased! "Perfect! Then come with us, and you'll never have to speak with them again!"

Harry smiled, pulled out his Ebony wand, and yelled, "**Stupefy!**" a Stun Spell for each of his grunts, and they were left in peace. "Wonderful! I no longer have to interact with lesser wizards!"

Daphne laughed wholeheartedly, while Neville and Hermione laughed nervously.

Hermione went back to her book, while Neville decided to get some sleep before he got to Hogwarts.

Harry, like Hermione, decided to read. Unlike her however, he did not read the textbooks assigned to all students for their classes. He read the Hogwarts rulebook, to find out exactly what he could and couldn't do, or at least what he could and couldn't get away with.

Uncle Sirius' favorite quote rang in his head. _"Harry, you can do whatever you want. Murder, rape, pillage, plunder, steal, destroy, whatever. The only __**real**__ rule you have to follow, is this: Don't ever get caught."_

Daphne had also wanted to read a book, but had eventually fallen asleep. Originally, she had leaned on the window, but when the train hit a bump, she shifted, and ended up with her head on Harrys shoulder. Hermione looked up and smiled, before going back to her book.

Once Harry finished reading through the rulebook, he began to chat with Hermione, albeit quietly, so as to not wake Daphne. They found that they had a lot in common, despite having a very different upbringing. They both had a thirst for knowledge, although Harry wished to apply it, while Hermione simply wanted to gather it.

Soon enough, Neville came back, informing them that the train was about to arrive, and that they should get changed. Harry and Daphne had already changed, but Hermione left to go get changed.

Neville sat across from Harry, and opened another box of candy. "So, do you like her?"

Harry had the decency to feign innocence. "Like who?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "So, you're going to play it this way, huh?" After a moment of silence from Harry, who was pretending to read the rulebook again, looking for a way to avoid going to Potions class, Neville continued, "Daphne. The girl on your shoulder. Do you like her?"

"Yes, she's very nice." Harry responded.

Neville groaned, and lightly kicked Harry on the knee. "Not like that. Do you _like-like_ her?"

"Good Merlin Neville, are you five? Did you really just say like-like?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now, please answer the question, and stop changing the question."

Harry huffed. "I don't know. She's nice, and very pretty, but I've known her this train ride and five minutes."

"You should still take her before someone else does." Neville said.

Harry rolled his eyes, and in his most sarcastic tone, said, "Yes Neville, you're absolutely right. I'm sure that if I don't immediately ask her out, then some other 11-year old suave, womanizing, player decides that all he wants is Daphne."

Neville leaned in, made eye contact with Harry, put on an absolutely straight face, and replied, "Yes. And his name is Draco."

They both exploded in laughter, and woke up Daphne in the process. "Hey, what's the big joke? Waking up a pretty girl is funny now?"

"Yes, it very much is." Harry said, not wanting to explain their joke.

"Ha!" Daphne said. "You called me pretty!" she laughed, and she and Harry left to go find Hermione, leaving Neville alone.

Neville rolled his eyes. He figured that he should get used to it. Girls falling head over heels for Harry, that is. Lots of girls would want Harry, and Harry would more than likely want lots of girls. Simply the way most wizards were. He doubted it would be long before Harry had a rather large harem, due to his title, his power, his wealth, his charisma, or something else, but it would happen.

Him? He just wanted someone to love. Don't get him wrong, his Gran was wonderful, but he didn't see her _that_ way, and Harry was also nice, but Neville was very much straight. Not that he had anything against homosexuality, unlike most Purebloods, he just wasn't.

He did briefly wonder if Hermione would be in Harrys harem, but put the question aside for the moment. As for Daphne, she would almost surely be in it. He could see the look in her eyes, and could see that those were the eyes of a determined women.

Now he wondered when Harry would start his harem. Neville knew that puberty happened much sooner for Wizards, their magical cores helped with that. Despite this, most Wizards didn't start dating until their third year, but Harry might be different. He silently laughed. Of course Harry was different. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, whether he liked it or not. Now that Neville thought about it, Harry probably won't intentionally start his harem for awhile, he'd probably just inadvertently make girls fall in love with him, before everything just fell into place for him.

That was something that happened quite often for Harry. Things falling into place at the right time, and him being in the right place at that time. Neville supposed it was the Potter legacy. Whenever they played Chess, Harry would randomly move pieces, and eventually, Harry would win. Sometimes he accidentally put Neville in checkmate, thinking it was only check.

Oh well. Best to go get Sorted. The Hat wouldn't Sort itself. Or, at the very least,

Dumbledore wouldn't let it. Not after last time.

_**Ok, some things:**_

_**1. I'm looking for someone to Beta this. Or really, just make sure that I'm not crazy, and to proofread it so that I can read it without cringing because I saw a grammar error.**_

_**2. Neville will have a pair of balls in this Fic. He will also be Harrys bro. Wingman. Whatever you want to call him. He will get a girl, I just haven't decided who yet. Maybe Susan… Hm…**_

_**3. I decided I didn't want Daphne to be the Ice Queen, so I thought, 'why not just throw her with Harry, and not let her develop that Icy persona?' and here we are. Also, I've seen a lot of 'Harry joins Slytherin' stories, but not any 'Daphne joins Gryffindor' Fics. So suck it. I call First.**_

_**4. I may have already said this, but it deserves repeating: I hate First Year, so expect it to be the shortest. I promise, starting Year Two, things will get awesomer. I will try to get at least four Chapters per year, but Year One might end up only getting three, because not much happens.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Trained Chosen One – Authors Apologies

_**Hey everybody. I've decided to do a rewrite of this, since it didn't seem as good as I wanted it to. So now, I'm making a new Fic, that is a bit cleché, but it'll be good.**_

_**Same deal, Harry/harem, Dark!Harry, all that jazz. This time, well, just go read it. It should be on my profile.**_

_**Sorry about that everyone.**_


End file.
